


Bold

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [209]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Do you still take prompts? A Caroline tattooist and Klaus florist perhaps for inspiration?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [209]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Bold

Klaus would never admit that he purposefully slowed his pace to the door before flipping the sign to “Closed,” his face slack with disappointment as another minute passed. Perhaps she had changed her mind. It wasn’t a date, yet he still felt like he’d been stood up.

Moving behind the register to balance the till, he tuned the in-store stereo to his personal playlist. The beat was a little harsher, the tone angrier than appropriate for the clientele his mother had built over the decades. He thought the plants liked it, though, so he turned up the volume to lift his mood as well.

Too loud, apparently, since Caroline had to pound on the nearest window to get his attention. With a sheepish smile, she pointed to the door. “Am I too late?” she shouted through the glass.

He shook his head, already striding to let her in and actively hiding the dumb smile on his face. “No, I’m just closing up. You have a good half-hour to look around and find something to catch your fancy.”

Beaming at him, she held out a paper bag. “I was going to bake you cookies as a ‘thanks for letting me crash your shop for a floral muse’ gift, but I found this new doughnut shop on the next block, and they’re incredible. I promise, you’ll be the one thanking me once you try them.”

“I believe you,” he chuckled, peeking inside the bag she handed him. “But no thanks are necessary. I did my fair share of searching for drawing subjects in art school. The local pet shop was my haunt of choice, if the models were less than receptive to direction.”

Caroline laughed. “That’s such a great idea,” she said, idly meandering through the aisles to inspect the blooms and greens on display. “Which animals were your favorite to draw?”

“The turtles,” he answered right away. “They were the best at staying still.”

Her face scrunched up, and Klaus was mildly embarrassed at how taken he was with her that he just found it adorable. “I cheat, even with the still models,” she admitted. Pulling out her phone, she made sure to tilt a potted zinnia into its best light before snapping a photo or two. She frowned down at the screen before holding it out to him. “Do you think these petals would get too warped in a tattoo design?”

He stepped closer, not that he truly needed to. She didn’t shy away, which gave him some confidence. “I think it would depend upon the depth of your shading, especially with that angle.”

Sighing, her shoulders dropped. “Yeah, shading is not my strong suit, which makes realistic drawings really difficult. But I’m so tired of being the script girl in the shop,” she groaned. “I swear, the boys only keep me around to handle the Bible verse and song lyric crowds.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Klaus said, annoyed on principle that the Salvatores got to spend their workdays with her while he had to enjoy these stolen moments in her busy schedule. He was building up the courage to change that, maybe to actually ask her out - once he figured out if she was available and interested, that is. “Your work is wonderful, love.”

Her gaze seemed to burn into him, and he quickly looked down at the cash he was supposed to be counting. The physical deflection did nothing to deter Caroline, though. “How would you know? You’ve never stepped foot into the shop.”

Freezing, his brain short-circuited as he fought for a better explanation than finding her online portfolio, then her Instagram account, then being very careful not to like any photos from too long ago. “Er…”

“Because I asked Stefan,” she continued, her tone almost sounding amused, “and he said you only go to Marcel’s shop across town. Something about an old grudge with Damon?”

Klaus looked up, bolstered by the sheer challenge and interest in her expression. “That’s a long story, and you’re right. Marcel is an old friend, and the only one I trust with a needle to my skin.”

She bit her lip, teeth bared as she grinned at him. “I hope I get to hear that story one day,” she said. “I hope to see the ink, too, but my grandma always said a lady shouldn’t be so bold.”

“All due respect to your grandmother,” he replied, his voice low as he met her eyes with intent, “but I happen to like you being bold.”

Caroline’s smile spread even wider, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone so beautiful.


End file.
